Sólo quiero volver a estar con vosotros
by Lau911
Summary: Historia del Oc de una amiga (de todas formas es creada por mi) en la cual explica la tragedia que sucedió una noche y por la cual su vida cambiaría por siempre.


_(Yo era una chica alegre, siempre dispuesta a todo, siempre risueña y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; pero esto cambió un día…)_

-Eh, mamá… papá no llegó aún del trabajo… ¿crees que le pasará algo? –Justo al decir esto dieron las doce de la noche, una noche fría y desoladora propia de Enero. Reika aún era una chica "normal", vivía con sus padres en Japón y no era demasiado pobre que digamos… de hecho tenía una gran casa, subiendo una gran cuesta y atravesando un pequeño bosque; un sitio al que si no deseas ir, ni se te pasaría por la cabeza, y menos esa noche, a esa hora.-

-Si… tienes razón hija –Dijo una Nana preocupada por la hora que era. La cena ya se había enfriado y la joven madre aún llevaba el delantal puesto, dispuesta a servir la comida con la que tanto se había esmerado y, aunque ella no lo sabía, sería la última que podría preparar.

Pasaron las horas, aún Hakuryuu no había aparecido. Nana ya estaba enfadada, había desaprovechado esa cena y ya no le serviría, así que simplemente se sentó en el sofá a esperar a su marido, que seguramente se llevaría una regañina. Reika ya se había acostado, preocupada por su padre pero estaba segura de que no le había pasado nada y no le dio importancia.

_(Si ese día hubiese hecho algo, quizás aún estaríais entre nosotros… quizá podría haberos esperado, ir contigo para volver del trabajo, cualquier cosa…)_

Dieron las cuatro en el reloj, Nana se había dormido cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse; cómo esperaba, era su marido. Este estaba borracho; últimamente siempre volvía así a casa, ya fuese de día o de noche y esto empezó a molestar a su esposa que quería explicaciones.

-¿Sabes qué hora es? ¡Llevo horas esperándote para cenar! ¡Ahora todo mi trabajo ya no sirve de nada por tu culpa! ¡Aprende ya, Hakuryuu, no eres un crío! –Dijo bastante enfadada y harta de que siempre fuese igual.-

-¡Déjame y vete a dormir, idiota! ¡Ya estoy harto de ti y de que solo me regañes, yo hago lo que quiero! –Exclamó con la típica voz de persona ebria, se tiró al suelo y se quitó los zapatos, posteriormente se levantó pero perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer al suelo, pero su esposa lo sujetó antes de que sufriese el impacto.-

-Vamos, Haku… acuéstate y te llevaré agua… -Ella estaba enfadada, pero siempre, en el fondo de todo, está el instinto materno que tienen las mujeres; posiblemente en ese momento le desquiciaba el que hubiese llegado así, pero siempre le querría… con él había pronunciado sus votos matrimoniales, con él había vivido desde entonces, con él… Ciertamente habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero ese comportamiento de esa noche… no había explicación para ello, quizás hubiese sido el alcohol… el maldito alcohol que no sirve para nada, solo para lo que pasó a continuación.-

-¡No me toques, joder! –Exclamó un Hakuryuu sucumbido por la fuerza que hacía en él todo el alcohol que había ingerido esa noche. Éste agarró un jarrón que se encontraba de adorno unos pasos más allá de la puerta; toda el agua cayó al suelo, incluidas las flores que contenía. En ese momento quizá no pensaba lo que hacía, de hecho, esta humilde narradora está segura de ello… Hakuryuu nunca había sido un mal chico, quería a su esposa con toda su alma y juntos habían criado a su hija; pero es solo mi opinión… Lo que pasó después dio un vuelco a toda esta historia, agregándole un final trágico a la historia de Nanairo Rainbow. Él, con el jarrón en la mano, en un acto reflejo, golpeó a su esposa en la cabeza con tal fuerza que el recipiente quedó hecho añicos y ella cayó al suelo inconsciente, con una herida en la cabeza que manchaba de rojo su pelo albino y posteriormente el suelo de la habitación.

_(Me gustaría haber podido despertarme en esos instantes… solo ese gesto habría salvado a mi madre… podría haber llamado a la ambulancia, a la policía, al vecino incluso… pero no puedo pensar en lo que ya ha pasado)_

Los minutos después del impacto podrían haber salvado a Nana si no hubiese estado sola en casa con una persona ebria que sólo quería dormir. Éste no le dio importancia al asunto; se fue a la habitación y se dispuso a dormir, dejando a su desmayada esposa en el suelo, sin tratamiento médico y sola…

Al día siguiente todo seguía igual: Hakuryuu estaba dormido profundamente, causa de la resaca, Nana estaba tirada en el suelo, ahora sin vida a causa de desangramiento, sólo había algo que había cambiado… Reika. De seguro alguien había olvidado la importancia de esta niña en la historia.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Ma-mamá! ¡Despierta por favor! Despierta… -Exclamó ya desanimada la pobre chica al ver el cadáver de su madre en el suelo. Ésta empezó a llorar y a gritar asustada y angustiada, fue corriendo a la habitación de su padre y lo zarandeó haciendo que se cayera de la cama, ya que no le escuchaba y no se despertaba. Cuando este lo hizo llevó la mano a su frente y se puso a vomitar. La pequeña aún lloraba y al ver a su padre no pudo contenerse más y cayó de rodillas al suelo. –Papá… mami está… -Las lágrimas le impedían continuar la frase y tan siquiera hablar; su padre algo extrañado por cómo actuaba su hija la intentó tranquilizar ya que no comprendía lo que pasaba. –

_(Ojalá papá hubiese tenido sentido común en ese momento…)_

-¿Qué ocurre hija? –Al notar que no conseguía articular palabra fue directamente al salón y luego a la cocina y así en toda la casa, aunque andaba muy mareado y le costaba caminar, pero sacó todas las fuerzas que tenía para saber que le pasaba a su amada esposa. La encontró en la entrada y al verla palideció tanto que entre su cabello y su cara casi no había diferencia de color. Corrió en su ayuda pero se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde, posteriormente miles de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas; no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido esa noche hasta que vio el jarrón en el suelo y tuvo una imagen algo más lúcida de lo ocurrido; no era perfecta pero recordaba lo esencial… él había asesinado a su mujer.

Retrocedió asustado del cuerpo de su esposa, sus ojos rebosaban de lágrimas; se retiró a su habitación donde aún estaba su hija, se encerró en el baño y justo antes de entrar se pudieron escuchar algunas palabras de aquel padre invadido por la angustia y el miedo: 'Lo siento mucho hija… no era mi intención'.

Lo próximo que se consiguió escuchar entre los llantos de la niña y los de su padre fue un disparo, un disparo certero hecho a conciencia.-

-Pa-papá… -La joven chica abrió la puerta del baño para luego volver a cerrarla de nuevo, no sin antes dar un grito de pavor; quizás os imaginéis que había allí dentro… sangre, mucha sangre.

_(Quiero volver a ser yo… quiero sonreír… quiero volver a ver a mis padres… ahora odio mi vida, vivo con la que era la mejor amiga de mi madre y eso no está tan mal… pero quiero mi vida anterior… solo quiero eso, es mi mayor y único deseo… nunca os olvidaré)_

**Et voilà, gracias por leer nwn quizá escriba la historia complementaria a esta en la que Kaoru la ayuda con su problema... pero eso es otra historia ;)**


End file.
